Some heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems comprise microchannel heat exchangers. In some cases, HVAC systems comprising microchannel heat exchangers may respond to ambient temperatures with significant fluctuations in subcooling and/or compressor discharge pressure.